MAP19: Shipping/Respawning (TNT: Evilution)
MAP19: Shipping/Respawning is the nineteenth map of TNT: Evilution. It was designed by Ty Halderman and Jimmy Sieben jointly, and uses the music track "Countdown to Death" from Doom II. Overview This map is notable for the large presence of attention to some details. Moreover, on a wall the name "Romero" is written with the blood (just like in map 11: Storage Facility). Walkthrough From the start of the level, go through the second door and go along the hallway and locate the blood writing "Romero": go past it and you'll find a door. Open it, go straightforward skipping the four blue doors and open the only unmarked door. Turn right and you'll come to a control room with a computer desk. In this room is a door that will take you to a dapper cabinet. Find a basket which contains the yellow key, then backtrack through the control room to find the yellow door. Grabbing the blue key will reveal a small trap, then you can go to the blue doors, that will take you to a room with lots of crates and enemies. Locate three big doors that can be opened through a switch: they will take you outside. The red key is inside a truck, so grab it and go back to the crates room and find the red door. Kill the final enemies of the map and exit. Other points of interest In the first hallway of the map you'll came across several doors, all leading into a room with several enemies, computer desks and six teleporters. One of the teleporters contains a cell pack, when you grab it, you'll be teleported through all the six teleports. In the crates room is an area with lots of barrels. When you make them explode, several enemies will start teleporting. Also, in crates room is a couple of small doors with a switch inside. When you flip it, you can see a row of crates moving towards a gap through a window next to you. This is one of the details mentioned above. Outside is a hill with imps behind a fence. There is also a little room at the bottom of the hill. thumb|right|256px|Find the yellow key thumb|right|256px|A truck thumb|right|256px|The end thumb|left|600px|Map of MAP19 Secrets Official # In the middle of the first hallway's bend (the northernmost part of the hallway, which leads to the door after which is the corridor to the dark room), open the right wall where it is lit up by lights on the opposite wall. A lift will take you to a soul sphere. # In the control room near the dapper cabinet find a fake wall behind the seat to get a backpack. # In the dapper cabinet go to the south-west corner and open the south wall. A lift will take you to a megasphere. # The truck is parked next to a ramp. When you return to the ramp a ledge lowers, nearby the gate, where you can find a rocket launcher and some boxes of rockets. Non-official # In the dark room you can press the left button to turn the lights on. After you press a switch, in the north-east corner, run through the door and to the left to jump down to a small niche. # At the end of a hallway from the secret #1 there is a door. Looking south from the door you can notice a corner with a different texture. It contains a hidden switch. Press it and run fast to reach a secret tunnel at the back of the dark room, beneath a ledge with a green armor. # Opposite to the yellow door there is a stairway at the top of which you can notice a lit up part of a left wall. Open it to find a super shotgun with shells. Speedrunning Statistics Map data Things Records The Compet-N records for the map are: External links * MAP19 demos from the Compet-N database Shipping/Respawning (TNT: Evilution) Category:Ty Halderman levels